


Target Change

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: The Bill (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: The Episode Target from 1995, when we lost WDS Jo Morgan. Losing her as a character was wrong so I'm changing it. She'll always be my favourite. Jo/Jack





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been 24 years since Target aired and the ending to the episode still hurts to watch. WDS Jo Morgan was and will always remain one of my favourite characters from The Bill. It was obvious that they’d brought the character of Jo back just to kill her off, which I hated. I would have loved to have her back where she belonged. I never agreed with how Target ended so I’m changing it.

Target Change  
…  
“I think we’ve been sold a pop, Mrs Cooper hasn’t been telling the truth. I don’t think Seaver’s at the safe house?” Jo stated in a panicked voice has hse had ran towards the patrol car.  
“LOOK OUT?” June screamed.  
Everyone around has started screaming as gunfire rung out, a motorcycle heading towards them. June cried out as shots were fired at the car, the officer beside her taking a bullet to his shoulder. The car tyres screeched as it drove past to avoid the gunfire, the motorcycle and driver trying to get to them but ending up in fromt of oncoming traffic. The patrol car came to a sudden halt, June rushed to get out of the car, feeling the need to be sick. As she regained her breath, she looked left to see the small crowd gathering outside the station, panic filling her as she rushed towards the commotion. As she approached, making her way though everyone, she let out a strangled cry when she saw Jo lying face down on the pavement, blood covering her body.

June sat up in bed, sweat seeping through her night things as she tried to breath, tears running down her face as she remembered that awful day.  
“I’m so sorry Jo…I’m so sorry.” She cried  
…  
Jack Meadows turned the key in the lock with his free hand, opening the front door, his other arm securely around Jo’s waist to steady her as he helped her in to the house.  
“Just take it slow okay, no rush.” He said softly.  
They made it halfway down the hallway before Jo had to stop and take a breath.  
“Sorry Guv, more tired than I thought.” She said breathless.  
“It’s fine, just take your time. You wanna go to bed?”  
“What, no dinner first Guv?” She tried to joke.  
“I just thought…”  
“I’ve had enough of beds the past two months, sofa?”  
Jack guided her through to her front room, easing her down on to the sofa, a pained noise escaping her lips.  
“Sorry, am I hurting you?”  
“Mm, I’m okay. Didn’t think I’d still be this sore.”  
Jack discarded her bag on the chair by the door before he took a seat beside her, careful not to cause her any more discomfort.  
“Jo, it’s gonna take you a while to recover.”  
“It’s been two months Guv?” She said exasperated.  
“You were shot, not just once but four times, you’re lucky to be alive.”  
“You call this lucky?”  
Jack took her hand in his as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, something she wasn’t known for, being weak.  
“You’re still with us, yeah I call that bloody lucky. Sun Hill needs you, why the hell do you think I fought so hard to get you back from Regional Crime Squad?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be, you’re hurting and angry. You’re allowed to be after what you’ve been though.”  
“You’ve never left?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The last two months I’ve been in hospital, you’ve been there more than anyone, I know for a fact that the first three weeks while I was unconscious, you never left my bedside.”  
“Who told you?”  
“One of the nurses, she thought you were my husband.” Jo joked.  
“I was in charge when you got hurt Jo.”  
“It wasn’t your fault Guv. Seaver and the Coopers, they were the ones responsible.”  
“Yeah well, at least they’re where they belong now.”  
“How’s June?”  
The mention of June’s name caused a drop to Jack’s stomach. He knew it was coming but wasn’t quite prepared for the question.  
“She’s taking some time off.”  
“She blames herself too, doesn’t she, for what happened to me. Is that why she’s never been to see me?”  
“You’re one of June’s best friends, to see you lying there like that, it was hard for her. Yeah she blames herself, just like I do.”  
“But I already said you…”  
“I know you don’t hold either of us responsible but it doesn’t change the fact the you were there because someone was trying to kill June, you were there, brought in by me and you got hurt. You can tell us a million times that it’s not our fault bur it won’t change how we feel about the situation, it is what it is Jo…June and I, we just need to find a way of dealing with it, that’s all.”  
“Will you tell her to come and see me, I want to talk to her?”  
“Of course.”  
“Make her come Guv, please.”  
“I’ll bring her here myself if I have too.”  
“Thanks Guv.”  
“Look, you’re not at work now, so why don’t we drop the formalities and call me Jack.”  
“Sure Guv…Jack.”  
“That’s better, why don’t I go and make you something to eat?” He said, getting up.  
“Oh, I don’t think I could stomach anything right now.”  
“You need to eat, build up your strength. Do it for me?”  
Jo looked up at him as he smiled at her.  
“Okay, just something small.”  
“Good girl.”   
Jo was taken by surprise when Jack leaned down, and placed a kiss to her forehead before he walked away in to the kitchen.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…  
June flicked the switch on the kettle, standing by the counter as she waited for the water to boil. She heard the knock at the door, immediately freezing. There was a few more loud knocks to the door when June didn’t go to answer it.  
“JUNE, IT’S JACK…COME ON, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, I CAN SEE YOU?”  
June sighed before she tucked her hair behind her ear and mad her way down the hallway to the door, opening it to see Jack looking back at her.  
“I’m not in the mood for visitors Guv?”  
“Well touch, you’d better get the kettle on.”  
June was taken aback when Jack walked in and made his way through to the front room. June slammed the door behind him, before she went to the kitchen and brought back two mugs of tea, placing one down in front of him.  
“Sorry for the mess, I wasn’t expecting any visitors.” She said as she sat down beside him.  
Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Jack finally spoke.  
“I don’t know if you knew but Jo was released from hospital last week?”  
“Yeah, Jim said.”  
“She wants to see you?”  
“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, do you?”  
“Actually I do, she’s still recovering and what she needs right now is her friends and colleagues around her, supporting her.”  
“I’m the last person Jo wants to see right now.”  
“Don’t be so sure.”  
June got to her feet and went over to the window, her arms crossed over her. Jack got to his feet, coming up beside her.  
“I can’t see her, not yet.”  
“Jo doesn’t blame you for what happened to her.”  
“How can she not, if it wasn’t for me…she never would have been there for god sake.”  
“The first thing she asked when I brought her home was when you were coming to see her. She wants to see you.”  
“To yell at me probably.”  
“Oh come on Ackland, you know Jo as well as the rest of us, she’s not like that. She doesn’t blame you, or me. The only ones she blames are the Coopers and Seaver…that’s it, not us.”  
“I can’t.”  
“I thought you were her friend?”  
“I am.”  
“Then bloody well act like it. She spent months in that hospital and you never visited her once. I was by her bed side for the first few weeks, I never left her, and you…her so called friend, couldn’t even be bothered to be there for her when she needed you the most.”  
“That’s not fair…I.”  
“Don’t give me any of that “I needed time” crap. If she’s really your friend, if you care about her at all, you’ll get over your own guilty concious and go and see her. She deserves that much, if you can’t do that, then maybe you’re in the wrong job after all.”  
June was about to reply, but Jack turned and left, the front door slamming behind him as tears fell from her eyes.  
…  
Jo was asleep on the couch when Jack let himself in to her home, closing the door behind him. He came in to the front room to find her asleep. He sat on the table beside the sofa for a few moments just watching her sleep, something he had become used too over the past few months and finding it somewhat comforting. Jo was suddenly aware of someone else in the room, opening her eyes slowly to see her governor watching her.  
“Jack I…”  
As she tried to sit up, for a moment forgetting that she was still healing as she let out a hiss of pain, her arm coming around her waist. Jack was on his feet immediately, at her side to help her,  
“Hey, take it easy Jo…let me help you.”  
Jack’s arm came around her back as he helped her in to a sitting position, giving her a few moments to catch her breath. He went to get some water for her, bringing it through and passing it to her.  
“Here, take a few sips.”  
She did as she was told, before Jack passed her two of her painkillers and taking a seat beside her. They say in silence while Jo regained her composure.  
“Did you see her?” Jo suddenly asked.  
“Who?”  
“Come on Jack, you know who I’m talking about. Did you talk to June?”  
“Yeah I did, I was round there earlier.”  
“She’s not coming is she?”  
“I did try Jo, but she still feels responsible for what happened to you, and no matter how hard I try, she won’t forgive herself, I’m sorry.”  
Jo lowered her head, her eyes closing tightly. Jack’s arm came around her shoulder, bringing her close to him as she lay her head on his shoulder before releasing a breath.  
“I need to be back at work Guv, I can’t stand being stuck in the bloody house on my own, day in, day out.”  
“I know, but you and I both know that you are far from ready to come back, you’re still very weak.”  
“I hate this so much Jack.” She whispered.  
She looked up, tears in her eyes as Jack grazed the side of her face with his free hand, before he knew what he’d done, he’d kissed her, taking Jo by surprise. He pulled back, to see Jo smiling back at him.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He said.  
“No, I needed that…to know someone is there for me.”  
“So many are here for you, even if it’s not June okay?”  
“Will you stay with me tonight?”  
Jack saw such a vulnerability in Jo in that moment that he found himself agreeing to stay.  
“Of course I will, for as long as you need me. Come here.”  
Jo’s head found Jack’s shoulder again, just lying together as Jack listened to her soft breathing.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Jack’s eyes opened, his back protesting as he tried to sit up, stopping when he realised that Jo was still fast asleep on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. He could smell the coconut shampoo in her hair as he leaned in to her, breathing her in. She stirred beside him, slowly opening her eyes, looking up to see him watching her.  
“Guv…”  
“Jack, remember.” He smiled.  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
Jack sat up as Jo attempted the same action, his arm coming lower down her back as he helped her to straighten up. They sat side by side for a few moments before Jack finally spoke.  
“I could use a coffee, you fancy one?” He asked.  
“That sounds great, do you want me too…”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll find everything, you just relax.”  
…  
Jo could hear the banging of cupboard doors as she waited for her coffee, finally giving in and making her way through. She stood in the doorway, her arms folded in front of her as she watched Jack search for something.  
“Jack…everything okay in here?”  
“Yeah, yeah I was just looking for the erm…the teaspoons?”  
“Drawer beside the sink.” She smiled.  
Jack turned back and went to the drawer to get the spoon as Jo came up beside him.  
“Thanks for staying with me last night, I just didn’t want to be on my own you know?”  
Jack turned to her, his hand coming to her arm.  
“You’ve been through a hell of a lot the past few months, nobody expects you to be okay.”  
“Jack…about what happened last night.”  
“You don’t have to say anything, it’s fine.”  
“I don’t want you to regret doing it, because I don’t.”  
Jack stopped stirring the coffee, placing the teaspoon down on the counter. He could almost swear he saw a slight shyness in Jo’s expression when she spoke. He gently placed his hand around her waist before he leaned in and kissed her, Jo’s own hand coming around his neck as she kissed him back. The doorbell rang out, causing a low groan from Jack.  
“Who the hell can that be at this time in the bloody morning.”  
Jo laughed as she released herself from Jack’s embrace.  
“I’ll go.” She smiled. “You finish the tea.”  
…  
Jo made her way down the hallway, the doorbell going again.  
“Yeah, I’m coming.”  
Jo opened the door, the smile on her face fading when she saw June standing in front of her.  
“June?”  
“Hi Jo.”  
“JO…WHO WAS IT?”   
“It’s June.” She said as Jack came through.  
“June, hi.”  
“Guv, look I can come back if you…”  
“No don’t be daft, I was just leaving.”  
“You were?” Jo asked surprised.  
“Go on through, there’s fresh coffee on the table.”  
Jo told June to go through before she turned back to Jack.  
“You can’t stay?” She asked worried.  
“You and June need time alone to talk.”  
“I could do with the support.”  
“You always have my support, you know that but she feels awkward enough after staying away for too long. She doesn’t want me here, making it even more uncomfortable for her. Call me when she goes. I have a few things to do at the station, I’ll bring dinner later okay?”  
Jo looked very apprehensive but agreed with him, he gave her a quick peck to the cheek before he left the house, Jo closing the door behind him. As she made her way back through to the front room, June was standing in front of the fireplace, looking as nervous as Jo was feeling.  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt anything with you and Meadows?”  
“No, you didn’t. He was just checking in on me.”  
“Right, probably something I should have done long before now myself.”  
“Take a seat.”  
June did as she asked, watching as Jo took a seat beside her, seeing the pain in her face as she tried to make herself comfortable.  
“Are you in a lot of pain?”  
“A little, the doctors said it would take a while before I was back to my old self.”  
“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to see you.”  
“Look June, let’s not beat around the bush here. I won’t sit here and pretend that I’m not angry with you.”  
“Yeah I know, believe me I’m angry at myself too. If it wasn’t for me you never would have been in this situation and I…”  
“I’m not talking about getting shot.”  
“Oh…but I thought you…”  
“I meant about you avoiding me, I know why you have but I thought we were friends. I thought you’d be able to rise about guilt and be there for me when I really needed you but you weren’t. If it wasn’t for Jack then I don’t know what I’d be like right now. He was where you were supposed to be. He never left my bedside those first few weeks when they didn’t know if I’d make it, and now he’s here again, making sure I’m eating, resting. Doing all the things my best mate was supposed to be doing?”  
“I’m sorry Jo, I really am. I wish I knew what to say but I…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come today.”  
June was on her feet, making her way out of the room when Jo yelled out.  
“If you leave now June that’s it, and friendship we had over the years is finished. If you can’t be here for me now, then we’re done. If ever I needed you, it’s now.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

This will be slightly AU as I want to bring in Gina Gold a little early because, well I adored her.

…  
June paused by the front door, hearing Jo’s words cut right through her. She heard the footsteps behind her, turning back to see Jo watching her, tears threatening to fall.  
“Please June, don’t leave?”  
June felt tears falling from her own eyes as she nodded her head, making her way back over to Jo, her arms going gently around her friend, as Jo clung to her.  
“Why don’t we have that coffee huh?” June said.  
“Yeah, I think we need it.”  
They sat sipping their coffee for a few minutes before June spoke again.  
“I’ve been a terrible friend Jo, I’m sorry.”  
“Well you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” She smiled.  
“Meadows must have come over very early this morning.” Looking sideways at Jo.  
“Yeah.”  
Jo had always been a terrible liar, her face was always the one thing that failed her.  
“Staying the night now?” June smirked.  
“It was my first night home and I just…didn’t want to be on my own.”  
“You’re hiding something?”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Jo…how long have we known each other?”  
“Okay okay, he did kiss me last night.”  
“What?”  
“I think it was more out of pity than anything.”  
“Meadows doesn’t strike me as the type to kiss a woman out of pity.”  
“I don’t know, he’s just…he’s spent so much time at the hospital the last couple of months and now he’s here, offering to stay and look after me. You know me, I don’t normally get involved with my work colleagues but Jack…”  
“He’s different?”  
“I trust him with everything June.”  
“You know what, you’ve worked very hard to get where you are, you’ve sacrificed so much, including a family, kids, a husband, any social life. Maybe it’s time to put yourself first, especially after what’s happened, and it Meadows the the man to help you do that then, I say go for it.”   
“What if I’m just reading to much in to it, what if it is just him being a friend.”  
“Then at least you’ll know, but you have to talk to him.”  
“Thanks June.”  
“No thanks needed, after my absence, it’s the least I can do. Now I really should make a move, I agreed to get back to work and apparently a new Inspector is starting today?”  
“Oh yeah, anyone we know.”  
“I don’t think so, Gold I think her name is. I’ve never crossed paths with her before, you?”  
“Never, well maybe some fresh faces is what Sunhill needs.”  
“You’ll be back before you know it.”  
“I hope so, if there’s one thing I can’t stand, it’s being stuck at home watching daytime telly.”  
“Well I’m doing a few late shifts next week, why don’t I come around in the mornings and we can do something, get you out of the house.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Well I’d better go, don’t want to be late with the new Inspector.”  
“Good luck.”  
“See you soon okay, and talk to Meadows.”  
“Bye June.”  
…  
June arrived at the station half an hour later, walking through the front door to see Robbie at the desk, a smile on her face.  
“Oh welcome back June, how are you?”  
“Yeah I’m good thanks.”  
Robbie was about to buzz her through when she stopped, the door not budging when June pushed against it.  
“New Inspector’s here by the way.”  
“I heard she was due today, what’s she like?”  
“See that red sports car out there?”  
June followed Robbie’s gaze, spotting the car.  
“Yeah?”  
“Belongs to her, alright for some.”  
“We’re not here to judge, you want to buzz me through, I’m late as it is?”  
“Oh yeah, sorry.”  
As June walked through the door, Robbie rolled her eyes at the Sergeant.  
“Not here to judge, she won’t be saying that when she meets her.” She smirked to herself.  
…  
June rushed down the corridor towards the changing rooms, opening her locking to get her uniform when she heard the door opening behind her. Looking back to see see a dark haired woman in her fifties leaning against the lockers, arms folded in front of her.  
“Can I help you?” June asked.  
“June Ackland I presume?”  
“That’s right, you are?”  
“Inspector Gina Gold.”  
“Oh right, hello I didn’t realise.”  
“No you didn’t, but then you wouldn’t if you couldn’t be bothered to make it to the briefing?”  
“Yeah sorry, I was visiting a friend and I…”  
“I’m not really interested in your excuses Saint June, when I ask everyone to be at my briefing, I expect you to be there…”  
“Now hang on I…”  
“Next time, be on time. Nice to meet you.”  
June stood, shock on her face as Gina turned and walked out of the room, the door slamming behind her.  
Jack was making his way down the corridor, seeing Gina exit.  
“Ah Gina, you settling in okay?”  
“Just fine Guv.”  
“Please, it’s Jack.”  
“Jack, yeah…it seems like a well organised place.”  
“We do our best, have you met everyone?”  
“I had a briefing when I arrived. I’ve just met June Ackland, she missed it as she wasn’t on time.”  
“Ah yeah, well she…”  
“She’s already explained.”  
“It’s not a regular occurrence.”   
“I hope not, I’d better get back to it.”  
“No worries.”  
Jack watched Gina walk away, already knowing she wasn’t June’s biggest fan.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

This is going a little more AU as I want the gang I loved in my story, welcoming Smithy xx

…  
June was busy at her desk when Gina Gold walked in with a cardboard box, putting it down loudly on the desk opposite June’s. The blonde looked up, watching as Gina went in to her handbag and brought out a small brown cigarette and lit it.  
“You can’t smoke in here?” June said, a little surprised by the Inspector's actions.  
“Oh one won’t do any harm.”  
“Look, I really don’t think that you should be…”  
June stopped talking when Gina came around the desk, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and stood very close to June.  
“Why don’t you let me worry about my smoking and you just concentrate on your job.”  
“Look I’m sorry but have I upset you or something, I feel like we may have gotten off on the wrong foot?”  
“I can’t abide suck ups like you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’ve heard a lot about you over the years, Saint June, little miss prim and proper. Well being a suck up to the bosses doesn’t exactly fly with me. Do your job, do it right and by the book and we might just get through this working relationship, okay.”  
June watched as Gina stubbed out her cigarette on to the saucer on June’s desk before leaving the office. June could feel the anger in the pit of her stomach at the Inspectors words. She looked behind her when Dale Smith came to the door.  
“See you’ve met the new Inspector then?”  
“Mm-mm, you could say that.”  
“Seems okay?” He smiled.  
“If you say so.”  
“Oh hey, how’s your friend?”  
“Yeah she’s good, thanks Smithy. Desperate to get back to work.”  
“Can’t wait to meet her, glad I wasn’t here when it all took place.”  
“Yeah well, hopefully we can all put it behind us.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean too upset you.”  
“No you haven’t, just ignore me. I haven’t had the best start to the morning that’s all.”  
“Briefing at 12, Inspector Gold wants to meet the ones she didn’t get a chance to meet this morning.”  
“Fine, I’ll be there.”  
“See you then.”  
As Smithy left, June sank in to her chair, running her hands through her hair.  
…  
Jo made her way slowly towards the station, pain radiating in her side and abdomen, she stood on the front step, taking a few breaths, realising she probably shouldn’t have walked so far so soon. She opened the door and made her way to the front desk to see an unfamiliar face looking back at her.  
“Oh hiya, can I help you luv?”  
“It Jack Meadows busy?”  
“Erm, I can check. Can I ask your name luv?”  
“It’s Jo, DS Jo Morgan.”  
“DS….oh, you’re the one that got hurt?”  
“That’s right.”  
“That must have been awful, I can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like getting shot, is it really as bad as people say?”  
Gina had came in to the room as Robbie was talking to Jo, Gina could hear what was being said, and how uncomfortable Jo looked with the way the questions were going.  
“Ah Robbie, is there a problem?” Gina asked.  
“No Ma’am, this is DS Morgan…the one that was shot and she wants to see the DCI?”  
Gina rolled her eyes at Robbie before leaving the office and coming through the door to the front desk.  
“It’s fine Robbie, I can take her up, you get back to your work?”  
“But you don’t know where it is yet.”  
“Well I’m sure DS Morgan can tell me, can’t she.”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
As Robbie turned back to the filing cabinet, Gina tuned to Jo.  
“I’m sorry about her, I got the inquisition when I walked in here today too.”  
“It’s okay, really.”  
“Im Gina Gold, I’m the new Inspector, just started today.”  
“Jo Morgan, the one that got shot.”   
Jo tried to make a joke about it, but Gina could see it was still a little raw to talk about.  
“Come on then, show me where CID is.”  
As they walked slowly up the stairs, Gina could see the pain in Jo’s face.  
“Did you walk all the way here?”  
“It didn’t seem that far, I thought the fresh air would do me some good.”  
“You’re only just out of hospital, you shouldn’t be exerting yourself.”  
“I know, I’ve never been very good at taking orders.”  
Gina’s arm was suddenly around Jo’s waist as they made their way up the stairs.  
“Just take it slow, I’ve got you.”  
“Thank you Ma’am.”  
“It’s Gina.” She smiled.  
…  
Jack looked up from his paperwork to see Gina .  
“Gina, what can I do for you?”  
“Look who I found downstairs?”  
As Gina stepped aside, Jo came in to view, looking pained.  
“Jo.”  
Jack was on his feet in seconds, coming around the desk and pulling out a chair, as Gina helped Jo sit down.  
“I’m okay, thanks Gina.”  
“You’re welcome, I better get back. It was nice to meet you Jo, see you soon.”  
As Gina left, Jack looked as Jo.  
“Did you walk here?”  
“I thought the exercise would do me good.”  
“Jo…wait here, I’ll be back in a sec.”  
Jo watched as Jack left the office, calling out to Gina as he closed the door, the older woman stopping in her tracks.  
“Problem Jack.”  
“No, look thanks…for bringing Jo up here.”  
“Not a problem, she looked like she needed saving from Robbie.”  
“Oh god.”  
“Mm-mm, you might want to tell her to slow down a bit. So soon out of hospital, you don’t want her relapsing.”  
“Yeah I will, thanks Gina.”  
“Don’t mention it, she’s nice. I think we’re going to get on great when she’s back.”  
“No doubt.”  
“I better get back, bye Jack.”  
“Bye.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
